Sherlock's Pressure Point
by 221B Middle-Earth
Summary: Set after Sherlock season 3, John and Mary have a baby girl, who seems to take after the world's only consulting detective. But how long can the happiness last when Moriarty is back and looking for Sherlock? Rated T because I don't know what will happen, maybe Johnlock? Look inside for more info.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This if my first FanFiction on here, I don't know if this will become Johnlock, suggestions? I will update soon and I would to apologize for any spelling or grammar errors you find. I don't own Sherlock, any names, places or locations, full rights to BBC! Please follow/favorite, it means a lot, enjoy!**

* * *

It seemed like hours that Sherlock had sat in the hospital waiting room barely containing himself. He knew today was going to be the day. It was rather an easy assumption. Sherlock knew today was going to be the day John and Mary finally became parents.

Sherlock fiddled with his thumbs as he tried to picture what she would be like, she would have Johns eyes, her mother's pale complexion and long curled blond hair. No matter how she looked, it wouldn't matter, not to anyone. Sherlock smiled at himself as he sank back into the stiff metal chair, she would be named after him of course. Sherlock had been nagging John the past couple of months and he was pretty sure he had succeeded in his task. "Mr. Holmes? You can go in now, but I ask that you keep it brief, Mary will need to rest."

He looked up at the doctor and scanned his face; he had a light tan and matching hazel eyes with black (neatly) cut hair. His steelnametag read 'Andrew'. He had just been through a tough divorced judging on the white mark on his finger that still hadn't faded and the bags around his dark eyes would suggest it ended with her getting custody of the kids.

Sherlock nodded and followed the recently divorced doctor down the hall when they reached the door that withheld John, Mary and their newborn daughter. Slowly he reached down to the knob and turned the handle, stepping into the cream, large room.

Mary was clutching the baby closely in her arms and John was leaning over, his back faced to Sherlock. Poking John in the back, John turned around, his face already lit up and tears forming at the edges of his eyes. Sherlock relaxed as John brought him into an embrace, resting his head on John's shoulder Sherlock could see the baby girl. He was right. The newborn had light golden flecks of hair, and even though she had her eyes closed, Sherlock was sure she would have bright blue eyes. It may have been the lighting, but it appeared she had a pale complexion (much like his) which she must have inherited from her mother. "She's beautiful John, she resembles you both."

Mary looked up from her newborn, a weak smile spreading across her lips. "So, have you decided on a name yet?" Sherlock said, perching himself on the foot of the hospital bed. Mary looked up at John, as if she was too tired to sleep. John cleared his throat; walking to stand next to Mary's left side. "We were thinking of Emily Rose Watson."

Sherlock nodded at the couple, a smile playing on his lips as he looked at the sleeping child. He had honestly thought he had persuaded John into naming Emily after himself- after all Sherlock was a girl's name.

John had caught Sherlock's neutral expression and a frown replaced his broad smile. "You don't like the name, do you Sherlock?" John claimed softly, looking at Emily. "Oh no, of course not. Emily is a-" he paused briefly, trying to pluck up a kind-hearted word "-perfect." He stated, pursing his lips.  
"You hesitated." John spoke, a caring expression passing over his face. "Oh, never mind that. Let me hold Emily." Sherlock waved his hands, dismissing their conversation, and slowly reaching out taking Emily in his arms.

Sherlock smiled and gently removed the huge pink blanket so that he could get a clear view of her whole face. Emily opened her eyes, and at that moment he realized Emily's left eye was rather a soft shade of aqua, while her right eye was ocean blue. Mixed feelings made their way through Sherlock's body as he gently put the baby back down into Mary's arms. "The Doctors said it was just something she was born with, something mixed with her genes-"  
"I am sure they did."

Sherlock scanned Mary's face only moving his gaze when their eyes meet; silence filled the room, giving Sherlock a chance to think and a chance to analyze Emily. "I am sorry, Mr. Holmes, but it's time Mary got some rest," Sherlock nodded, a little startled; he hadn't even heard the nurse come in. Reluctantly, he walked over to Mary and gave her a small kiss on her forehead and turned on his heel reaching for the door.

"Sherlock,"  
"What?"  
Silence.  
"I know that look, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
Slowly Sherlock turned to John and made his voice low, "John, everything is fine. Go back to Mary and Emily, I'll see you tomorrow." John nodded, still obviously not convinced and headed back into the room.

Sherlock barely noticed anyone (although that was typical behavior for him) he let his thoughts consume him as he walked down the hall and out the doors of St. Bart's Hospital.

As he walked down the streets casually bumping into people muttering a brief "excuse you" he couldn't believe it. It was something about those eyes, surely it was nothing. As much as Sherlock wished he could believe it, something was trying to make its way to the surface but Sherlock couldn't put his finger on it. Mary wasn't telling them something, he was sure of it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any reviews (constructive criticism only please) is welcomed. Once again sorry if you find any spelling or grammar errors, please follow/favorite, it means a lot. I will be updating soon and I would like to thank Nicola and Dramatic Llama for reading and supporting :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again!  
Firstly I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and followed/favorite it means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters, names and ****locations ****apart fro****m**** Emily who is my own creation. I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I make, I try my best to make it spelling and grammar correction. Oh and I was thinking every 5 chapters I would have like a flashback to when Emily was growing up, anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The sun gleamed out the bay window sending beams directly into Emily's eyes; her blond curls were spread out like butter along her pillow. With a loud moan she pushed her head into the pillows and pulled the covers up over her head, enjoying the warmth that now flowed around her. She slowly opened her aqua and ocean blue eyes, the fact that she had clothes scrunched up on the floor didn't seem to bother her, she had been living like this ever since she moved in with Sherlock.

One of the major pluses of living with Sherlock was the fact he wasn't up till around ten, unless he had a case then he would be up at unearthly hours smashing and shooting things. Emily was snapped out of her thoughts when cold air wrapped around her clad legs. Throwing herself up she saw Sherlock dressed in his silk dressing-gown, his curly hair was more untamed then she had ever seen it. "Get up, I need a tea."  
"Sherlock! People don't run on your schedule, anyway, where Mrs. Hudson? She usually makes it."  
Sherlock paused and made his way around and sat on the edge of her bed sighing. "I told you last night; don't you listen to me when I talk? Actually don't answer that- anyway she isn't here and I need tea."  
"Get it yourself."

"Emily."  
"Sherlock."  
She mocked back; Emily turned her back to him and snuggled up against herself finding it was quite cold now Sherlock had ripped the covers off her. "I'll text Lestrade, see if there is a case, I'll let you come if you come with me and get me tea."  
"I thought you hated spending time with 'normal' people as you find them so 'boring'."  
Sherlock paused at this before he got up and stood at the door, leaning on the fame. "We both know you're not 'normal', I taught you to use your brain, I don't find you boring, now get up and come with me." With that he left the room making Emily feel like she didn't have a choice in this, plus she didn't have anything planned and a case would do her good.

Slowly she managed to persuade herself to get up and she changed into ripped jeans (she didn't buy them ripped; Sherlock ruined them during an experiment). Emily slipped on her black skivvy and her black ankle boots while managing to put her curls up in a high pony letting the curls spill down her back. Passing a quick glance across the room to her mirror she nodded and left her room.

"Emily how long does it take- oh, finally, you ready to go?"  
"Just let me get my coat."  
Rapidly grabbing her black flare dress coat she followed Sherlock down the stairs and out into the streets of London.

The smell of freshly baked goods and caffeine was overpowering as Emily followed Sherlock into the little cafe. "Go get a seat, want anything?"  
"Hmm, a hot chocolate please."  
Sherlock nodded and waited in line while Emily sat down at a table located at the back of the room, she scanned the room only to be interrupted by Sherlock as he sat down and closed his eyes taking a sip of his tea. Slowly grabbing her drink she smiled letting the chocolate taste fill her mouth and slip down her throat. "Deductions, table closest to the door, go."

Letting out a small sigh Emily turned around instantly locating the middle-aged man. Quickly letting her eyes run over him she turned back to Sherlock, a smug smile on her face. "Clearly middle-aged, he's picking up a coffee for his- boss, he is hoping to get a promotion. Also, he is unhappily married, how'd I go?"  
Taking a quick look at the man for himself Sherlock turned back to her, "explain." Emily sighed again, why couldn't Sherlock take her word? She had been doing this ever since she was little, ever since Sherlock had taught her everything he knew.  
"The coffee because of the receipt in his pocket, his nails are bitten and his creases on his forehead suggest he has been worried or stressed and the fact he is bringing a coffee suggest promotion. Only your boss or head of you department could promote you, so most likely boss and the ring, do you notice how dirty it is? Happily married couples clean their ring so unhappily it is. Once again, how did I do?"

"Good. You missed some deductions but you are still learning." Emily nodded and took another sip of her hot chocolate; she glanced at her watch and saw it was near ten. "Does Lestrade have a good case or not?" Sherlock checked his phone and she watched as his eyes flew over the screen, "a murder, no weapon, no marks on the body, only a twenty minute drive from here, want to check it out?" Emily nodded before she grabbed Sherlock's wrist. "Isn't it simple, it would have to be poison, that's the only thing that could kill someone with no traces."  
"Possibly, but cases are usually more then they seem, besides, it's this, or Cluedo."  
"I'll go get a cab, let's go. Now." Emily didn't try and keep the urgency out of her voice; she played Cluedo with Sherlock once against her dad's warning and would never do it again. Never.

* * *

Emily followed Sherlock into the rotting dock house, making sure she didn't break her ankle in one of the fist-sized holes that were placed around the rotting walls and floorboards. As they approached the body Emily tip toed over to Sherlock who was already leaning over the body. "Where are the police? Shouldn't they be here?"  
"They're on a break. Idiots. We have ten minutes till they come back and technically we shouldn't be here so I would hurry."

Emily kneeled down examining the body, calling out her deductions much like Sherlock did. "Early twenty's, female, she was going out probably meeting some friends or going on a date going by the mass of makeup on her face. Hang on-" Emily leaned in, the strong stench of alcohol overwhelming her. "She made it to wherever she was heading to, she recks of alcohol, I'd say the poison, if it is position was in her drink, our best bet would be to ask around, even go and see her friends." Sherlock got up and examined the body one more time.

"Oi! What do you think you two are doing?! This is a privet investigation!"  
"Private? You're all a bunch of idiots you don't even-"  
"Sherlock, now is not the time!"  
By the time she turned back around the officer was already on his walkie-talkie calling for backup. Within a matter of seconds more officers would be here and they would be arrested. Emily sighed and made her way over to Sherlock who stood up muttering to himself. "Dad and Mum are gonna be real happy about this Sherl." She muttered before leaning against the wall waiting for the rest of the officers to arrive.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any reviews are welcomed and please follow/favorite as it means a lot! So sorry for any grammar or spelling errors you find and once again thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! I would just like to start by saying I am sorry for the long wait! It took me a while to research poisons and such! I promise next time it won't take so long. I do not own Sherlock or any of the names, places or locations all rights to the BBC. If you have noticed I have made a mistake I am sorry and will try to fix it at once, any grammar or spelling errors I apologize for. I would like to thank AngryHobbit for all the kind reviews and everyone who has followed ****Once again sorry for the long wait and enjoy!**

* * *

Emily sat on the bench watching Sherlock pace up and down the cell. "What's bothering you? Is it the fact that my dad will be here soon and kill both of us? Or is that case bothering you?" Sherlock spared a quick glare at her, unamused by her remark. "There was something about it, something I can't remember, it was like when I first saw you and your-"  
"My what?"  
Sherlock didn't around turn to meet her but kept his gaze straight ahead.

"Emily Rose Watson! And William Sherlock Scott Holmes!" John had a stride in his step and he had that smile on his face that suggested they were both in for whooping. "Both of you are in a lot of trouble! Sherlock, what the hell were you thinking? Taking my daughter on a private investigation without my approval!"  
"Well, actually John-"  
"You know what? Leave that one. I'll just take my daughter and be on my way."

Emily watched as the officer unlocked the metal doors and ushered her to come forward, her dad grabbed her by the wrist and looked at the ground before returning his gaze to her. "I expected more of you Emily, and you!" John turned to Sherlock who had sat down on the bench unfazed about the fact he was going to be left there for another two hours. "Sherlock I told you-"  
"Yes I know, she has to be within your view but she is a teenager John! It was only a small case and plus I was there."  
"Oh yes, my teenage daughter and a five year old, what could go wrong?"

Sherlock seemed rather offended at this, opening his mouth to speak but only closing it a moment later. "See ya later Sherlock." John placed his hand on Emily's back and sternly guided her towards the desk, "Emily!" Emily turned to Sherlock, her dad was nearly finished with the paperwork so she quickly walked up to him and leant in closer as he whispered in her ear: "Ask around about our case, find her friends and interview them and do some work on types of poison, then come pick me up."

Emily nodded and turned back to her dad who was un patiently waiting at the door. Casting a small glance back she stepped out of the station and followed her dad down the streets. "I don't like being treated like a child you know."  
"And I don't like getting calls at eleven in the morning saying my daughter has been arrested." They walked the rest of the way in silence before they slipped into a cab and started the short journey back to her dad and mums house.

* * *

Although most teenagers wouldn't have moved out at the age of sixteen her parents weren't bothered about it unlike how they were with most things she did. Everything was familiar, it was the location she used for her mind palace when she first began but now she had extended it to other locations.

As she followed her dad into the warm house she could she her mum sitting comfortably on the couch, only casting a glance at her daughter. "I thought you were bringing Sherlock too?"  
"Dad left him there." Emily quickly butted in heading as she towards the kitchen hearing a chuckle from her mum as she passed her.

Finding herself quite hungry as she skipped breakfast, Emily grabbed a packet of biscuits and sat down at the table grabbing her dad's phone that was left out of place. "Emily what are you doing?"  
"Research." The answer was true enough, hearing the chair grunt along the titled floor she cast her eyes upward. "Emily, I am sorry I am so over protective but I know the dangers of cases, you could be used as bait for Sherlock, and, I couldn't stand losing you."

"I understand, but you have to trust me, I can handle myself. I bet I could even take you on."  
"I doubt that very much."  
Emily let out a small laugh and her dad copied, a simple word crossed her mind and she sat up straight in her chair, flinching as the chair grinned against the floor. "Dad, do you know of any poisons? I mean ones that can enter the body without leaving any traces?" John nodded finding himself a little curious of why his daughter was wondering about poisons. "There's a heap, I mean, were there any symptoms? Could you or Sherlock deduce anything?"

Emily slumped back down in her chair, "we barley got a decent look, I mean we only figured out a few things, where she was going, I thought it would be simple, poison, that's the only possibility but Sherlock seems to thing there is something more." John nodded suddenly interested in this case. "I think you need to go back there and check it out in more detail." Emily looked up at he dad, confused by his sudden change of heart, "I thought-"  
"I still don't approve you getting arrested but-"  
"John! Emily!"

Emily got up followed by her dad as she walked into the living room where her mum sat starring at the Telly. "What did you say that case was about?" Emily glanced at her dad before leaning up against the door, confusion and worry running through her body. "A dead body no signs of violence or anything, completely clean."  
Her mum turned her full attention to her daughter and husband, "there has been another one. Exactly the same, no traces or anything, the cops are marking it as suicides and moving on."

Emily muttered a small curse and turned to her dad, "two murders in less than two hours? I need to go and check this out, coming anyone?"  
"Emily, they will have moved the bodies."  
"My point. They will have given the body to our favorite Specialist Registrar."  
"Molly. Quick, let's go."  
Emily nodded and quickly ran out the door not waiting to see if her dad was following she raced outside and slipped into a cab. "Where you going ma'am?"  
"St. Bartholomew's Hospital."

* * *

"You want what?"  
Molly had her hair tied back in a bun and was leaning up against her locker. "We just need a few minutes, but I'll need to see both of the bodies." Molly slowly nodded lead them to the room where both the bodies were lying on a metal slab. "Sarah Elms and Haley Miter, their families are devastated."  
Emily scanned the first victim, Sarah, she scanned the woman's body but she got nothing new, the woman looked the same apart from to he victims skin, it was colder but that was a normal part of decaying. She couldn't help but feel sick, it's wasn't the fact that she was starring at a dead body, it was that some psychopath had murdered her just for a kick.

"They are saying it is a suicide, that isn't true, is it?"  
"No. Firstly where was the weapon? It is clearly poison; I just don't know how these two women are linked, what the poison was or why they did it. But none of that is important; we need to stop whoever did this before they do it again."  
"Emily!"

The two girls whipped their heads over to John and quickly rushed over, "what is it?" Molly leant in towards the body but John quickly pulled her back, she cast him a curious glance but John just shook his head.  
"Can't you smell it? In my lifetime patients used to come in and would die a few hours later, their reason of death was their body's neuromuscular junctions had disrupted, resulting in what is known as ascending muscular paralysis. Only one poison I know of does that. Hemlock. It's a poisonous plant that in a way paralyzes the body until you die. The victim's mouth smells faintly like carrots, that's what Hemlock is usually mistaken for, just eight leaves of this can kill someone within the hour. I think this is what the killer used."

Emily nodded a little taken back to her fathers knowledge making her wish they had taken him earlier. "You should ask he friends, see if she had a date-"  
"She did, she went out that night, the killer probably had enough time to take her to the dock house and wait till she died then left."  
"So the date did it?"  
Emily nodded slowly, scanning Sarah's body then moving over to Haley doing the same to what her father had done to Sarah and felt the faint hue of carrots. "Haley smells like it as well. Dad I think we better ask their friends and see what they ate, let's go, thanks Molly, I owe you." Emily turned on her heel and headed for the door, she had turned around and didn't notice Molly and John share a glance full of sorrow before he followed his daughter out the doors.

* * *

John gently knocked on the door and they waited patiently until a small brown head girl answered the door, her eyes were red from crying and she had a small frown on her face. "Please, I have already spoken to enough officers, can you just-"  
"No, we're not officers, I am Sarah's cousin and this is my friend, I have just recently head about Sarah's yeah and I just wanted to pay her tribute, do you think we could come in?" The girl nodded keenly and lead them in. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"  
"Oh right, I am Ruby and this is Mark, your name is?" Emily smiled at the girl after speaking and sat down next to her dad, scanning the girl. "My name is Penny, I lived with Sarah, she never talked about her family much."

Making a few deductions about Penny she looked up and felt a pinch of guilt, she never could lie as good as Sherlock. "Really? Wow. Sarah and I were pretty close, but I just really wanted to know, do you know is Sarah was with friends that night when she died, do the cops have any suspects?"

The small girl got a tissue and gently wiped her eyes, nodding her head in a sort of rhythm, "she, um, went out with her boyfriend Luke, nice guy actually, the cops had a talk to him but after the second body they marked them as suicides and stopped the investigation."  
"Do you know where they went?" John quickly cut in, startling the now crying girl.  
"It was a local cafe called Uncle Jim's, they went there every Saturday night, oh god they loved each other. After the incident Luke barley spoke to anyone, him and his folks moved to Australia, thought it could be a fresh start for him."

Emily sadly nodded and tossed her eyes towards the clock. She let out a loud sigh as she realized she should have picked Sherlock an hour ago, oh god he was going to kill her. "Thank you for your insight on Sarah, I am sure she is at peace now, once again thank you."  
Getting up she showed herself up, slowly they made their way to the little cafe, all the way Emily kept glancing over at her dad, he was on edge. She thought she could even see sweat starting to form on his forehead. After having to steer her dad through crowds they made it to the cafe.

* * *

It was a quite little place located near the South Docks, where they had found Sarah's body. Next to her John was still fidgeting with his fingers and casting nervous glances everywhere. "What is it?" John seemed to snap out of his trance tossing a questioning look at his daughter. "What do you-"  
"You are clearly nervous, you have sweat forming and-"  
"Drop it. Can we just get in yet out?"  
Emily paused, a little taken back from her dad's random snap. John rapidly walked into the cafe leaving Emily standing out in the cold.

Hesitatingly she walked into the cafe and located her dad who was talking to some staff, nodding her direction Emily walked up to her dad. "So,"  
Quickly glancing down at the waiters name she once again met his glance "Frank, we just need to ask you. A few questions, do you know Sarah Elms or Haley Miter?"

Frank nodded, wiping his brown hair out if his eyes as he spoke. "Yeah, Sarah used to come her every Saturday night, only seen Haley a few times though."  
"Was Haley with someone when she last visited?"  
Frank once again nodded. "Just some friends, she seemed so happy, don't know why she killed herself."  
"She didn't."

Emily's statement earned a quick glare from her dad but she ignored it, placing her full attention to Frank. "Do you guys do salads here?" The waiter paused only to scan Emily before he stumbled up an answer. "Recently, chefs special."

In sync Emily and John turned to each other, "can we speak to him?"  
"No can do, his day off."  
"Can we have his address?" Frank seemed to hesitate but after a moment of silence he grabbed a pen and Emily's wrist before writing the address and a list of numbers below it. Tossing a glance at her father a smile crept on her face as she saw her dad seemed particularly annoyed she had a guy's number on her wrist. "Thanks." Was all she said before walking out the door followed by her now concerned dad.

"Your not going to call him are you?"  
Emily turned back to her dad a bright smile on her face. "Please. He already has a girlfriend and wife, it would never last." Turning back to the streets she could still feel her dad's eyes nail into the back of her neck as they hailed a taxi and started the journey to the deserted cottage.

* * *

Emily was surprised anyone was still living here, it was a little wooden cottage in the middle of nowhere, raising her eyebrow questioning Frank had given them the right address Emily knocked on the door. It was ripped open by a tall sandy haired man who stood over both Emily and John. "Sorry now isn't the best time."  
"That's fine, we will be quick." Not waiting for an invitation Emily stepped into the house passing the man and turning towards her dad who soon followed and stood beside his daughter. "Get out."  
"No. You wouldn't usher us out unless you were trying to hide something, maybe something in the basement?" The man stumbled backwards, slamming his back against the door. "How- how- please just leave before-"  
"Before what?"

The man seemed broken as he slouched down into a ripped chair, "he made me do it. He- he has my family."  
"Who has your family?"  
Emily barley noticed the fact that he dad's voice was shaking and filled with worry. "I don't know, he- he said the job isn't finished, he is going to keep going. I- I have to keep going he- he has my family in the basement, please help me."  
"What's your name?" Emily kindly asked leaning down to the man, "Tim."

John reached into his pocket and grabbed out his pistol, arming himself he turned to Emily, "you stay, I'm going in."  
"No your not."  
Emily copied her dad and grabbed out her own pistol, a wicked smile on her face, "Emily you're not going down there."  
"I disagree, plus, we would save time if you stop arguing and let me come."  
John glared at his daughter and muttered something that sounded like 'I blame Sherlock for this' before he nodded and whispered to her. "Fine, but- please don't do anything stupid. Right, ready?"

Emily and her dad travelled soundlessly throughout the house as they made their way to the basement. The darkness greeted them and they slowly descended down the stairs using the wall beside them. The only light was a candle that glowed dimly a few meters in front of them. Emily held her pistol close to herself as adrenaline pumped through her body and she could feel her curls hit her back with each stride.

John suddenly held up his hand, stopping Emily in her tracks. A few meters abound them a woman around her thirties and a young child were tied up in the darkness. Stepping forward John did a quick glance around the room before running towards the family. Following her dad Emily ran over to the child, untying the knots and ripping off the cloth that had been stuffed in his mouth. Grabbing the child and mumbling words of comfort as she picked him up and ran up the stairs, from behind she could hear the footsteps of her dad and the mother.

Once they were greeted by the light Emily put down the boy who ran to his crying mother. John was puffing and greeted Emily's gaze, she watched as his eyes filled with fear. A cold hand gripped her wrist pulling her into them and the next thing she felt a the cold feeling of a gun to her head.

"Emily!" John yelled as he raised his gun to the man who yelled even louder, pressing the gun harder into her temple. "Don't move! Put your gun down, or I'll blow her head off."  
Emily risked a glance at the man who had his hand gripping her arm. He had short black hair, tan skin and matching dark brown eyes. His marriage was failing and his boss was abusive.

"What do you want!?"  
John yelled eyeing off his gun that now lye a meter away. "You don't understand, this isn't about you. This is about Sherlock and him. You didn't think he was gone did you? He is back, and he is coming for Sherlock and this little girl here. Sherlock knows something about this little lady, one eye aqua one eye sapphire, lovely isn't it?" As he spoke he looked down at Emily, a cruel smile playing on his face.

Everything after that seemed to move so fast, the next sound Emily heard was a gunshot and a ringing pain in her head. "Emily!" Was all she heard before darkness claimed her.

* * *

"She's waking up, oh my god, darling."  
Emily was blinded by the light as she opened her eyes and found her parents leaning over her and Sherlock sitting on the bottom of her bed, his eyes red and a small smile on his face. "What-"  
Emily cut herself off as she felt her head throbbing, slowly she reached up to touch her temple, regretting it as soon as she did it, swallowing a hiss she looked up at her parents concerned faces. "You got a graze from the bullet but it will heal soon."

Finding herself more able to talk Emily looked at her parents, "what happened, all I remember is standing in the house, my head killing than falling."  
"The police shot the lunatic, I called them before we left and they got there just in time. Tim and his family send their thanks, they are moving to America, just to get away for a while, the police feel like idiots-"  
"They are."

Sherlock had a small smile on his face as he moved closer to Emily. She suddenly remembered what that man had said; _he is coming for Sherlock and this little girl_. "Dad, what did that guy mean? This is about Sherlock and me? Who is?"

Everyone seemed a little taken back when she said this, they were keeping something from her and such things annoyed her. "Tell me, please."  
"Emily it's nothing, he was obviously deranged, I think we should leave you to get some rest."  
"Dad! Please."  
Emily locked eyes with her dad before he grabbed Mary's hand and nodded, "we can discuss this after you rest, ok?" Emily nodded as her parents placed a kiss on her forehead.

Sherlock watched as John and Mary waited for him at the door, he slowly moved closer to her and leant in whispering in her eye. "Never do that to me again Em, I- I couldn't imagine life without you." Sherlock's pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek before offering a small smile towards her and joining her parents. Emily smiled to herself before resting her head on her pillow, as she drifted off her smile never faded all through the day Sherlock's words echoed through her ears.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter! Please follow/favorite and any constructive criticism is appreciated ****I will be updating soon and it means a lot once again I am so sorry this took so long! Till next time,**

**~221B Middle-Earth~ **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I am going to firstly apologize again for how late this is! I have got heaps of projects I just got assigned and I am sick at the moment. I was going to have this and the next chapter as one but I felt bad as I haven't updated much! So sorry if this is a little boring. Any grammar or spelling errors you find I must over overlooked and I will try and replace ASAP. I do not own Sherlock, all rights to the BBC. Ok, well once again so sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Emily could see was darkness. Her head throbbed and she could barely think clearly, she winced she could feel blood run down her temple.

Emily's hands were raw from the chaffing of the rope tied around her wrists and ankles. After a few seconds of staring into the darkness she could start to make out the basic figures of the shapes around her.

A mix of emotions ran through her, flashes of Sherlock teaching her all the prime numbers when she was only three and her parents watching her play in the bath played in the back of her mind, but she couldn't think of them, not now. She couldn't think of them if she wanted to escape.

Taking a deep breath she rubbed her wrists against each other, trying to pry them out of the rope.

Emily could feel her whole body stiffen in the chair as she saw movement flash before her, followed by a dim light turning on a few meters in front of her.  
"Jim Moriarty. Hi."

Footsteps echoed all around her as she could just see the man on front of her, she manage to deduce him before he took a step forward. Black hair, hazel brown eyes, rather pale complexion, always get other people to do his dirty work, hates Sherlock and is clearly a psychopath.

"Sherlock never mentioned you."  
"Oh that's good, he taught you well."  
Emily glanced at Jim, watching him as he walked around her chair. "To be honest I am a little hurt, but, I guess he would want to protect his little Emily, wouldn't he?"  
"Stop boring me and tell me why I am here."

Jim seemed a little surprised by her remark, whether it was because it sounded so much like Sherlock or the fact she snapped back, she didn't know and she really didn't care. "I promised to burn the heart out of Sherlock, I am back to keep my promise, I originally thought John was his heart and while I still believe it is, I also know Sherlock would die for you my dear little Emily."

Silence.  
Emily couldn't find any words so she sat there staring at his figure, "I thought about how I could kill Sherlock, for real this time, and it struck me. If I kill his best friend, your dad than I destroy you and that means I can destroy him. I think that was my problem last time, trying to physically kill him, but this time, I am going to leave him as a shell. I want Sherlock's mind destroyed and I plan to start right here, by killing your parents."

Bright lights flickered on all around her, showing her parents tear-stained faces in front of her, how could she have not noticed?

Panic hit her as a man walked towards her dad pulling out a pistol, slowly putting it against his temple. "So sorry John, but I did warn you, oh well, say goodnight."  
"Wait!"  
Emily could hear the cracking in her voice as she weakly spoke. "Please, please, don't do this, whatever Sherlock did, please, just don't kill my dad."

Tears were streaming down her face as she watched Jim smile. "Shoot him, release her and Mary." By this time Emily was thrashing in her seat, trying to kick her legs out. Her screams and cries were muffled by the rope tied around her mouth.

"Dad!" Was the last thing she said as the rope fell off her mouth, resting on her neck. She didn't even hear the bullet, she looked over at her dad, tears rolling down her cheek and sobs coming from her mum. Emily watched as blood dripped down her dad's temple and his once bright eyes goes dim.

* * *

Emily threw herself off her pillow, sweat sticking to her forehead and throat raw. Her vision was barely straight, all she could see was a figure sitting down beside her bed, she waited until her eyes could adjust to the suddenly bright light until she realized who it was.

At first glance she thought it was Sherlock, but when she looked clearly she could see it was Tristan, her best friend, well actually, her only friend. Emily had seen Tristan at her high school but never really talked to him much, it wasn't until she was on a case with Sherlock she started hanging out with him at the hospital.

After a few days they were inseparable, Emily and for the matter Sherlock found him quite interesting. The fact was he was just like Sherlock and herself, he was a genius who could tell what you had done two weeks back just by glancing at you hand.

It was a few years later he moved to her high school, he had started visiting the hospital nearly every day due to the bullies who thought he was a freak. Tristan preferred isolation, with the exception of Emily and she felt the same, they stuck together during school, not really fitting in with any group.

A few strands of his dark tousled hair had fallen into his ocean blue eyes that hid behind his glasses. The moment he saw her he basically jumped to her side, letting his Doctor Who magazine fall to the ground. "Oh my god, I am so glad your ok! I was so worried. They called me at school and told me you got shot and-"  
"Tristan, it as just a graze, you seriously worry too much."

Emily's response earned her nothing but a sharp glare while he muttered something under his breath, "Why are you here?" Emily couldn't help but wince as she heard her cracked voice, oh god she sounded horrible. "I am here to see you, why else-"  
"Don't lie to me Tristan... I can tell your nervous, either you messed with one of Sherlock's experiments, again, or you are waiting for something, could this be because something at the hospital has earned your interest?"

Tristan slumped back in his chair and sighed, slowly picking up his magazine off the floor. "Fine, you got me. I was actually here because over the last few weeks visitors of the hospital have been going missing, a few days later they show up all around London, their throats slit, but no other sighs of violence. Thought it might be worth checking out."  
"Have you told Sherlock?"  
"Where do you think he is now?"

A small smile passed over Emily's face as Tristan lent forward and grabbed her hand, his pale complexion matching hers. "But I really was worried about you Em, I'm glad your ok."

Another smile. "So, any suspects?"  
"Well, I sent Sherlock to go and investigate a few of the nurses and doctors, but-"  
"Your right something is going on."

Tristan frowned as he turned his head to Sherlock who strutted down the hallway towards them. "Emily, glad to see your ok and Tristan, I was interviewing one of the nurses, she seemed rather worried and quite on edge, I think whoever is behind all this is using her family and forcing her to commit the crime up to a point. But I am certain she isn't behind this."

"So what do we do now?"  
"Tristan and I will have a look around, interview a few patients, and- um, you can sit here and- do whatever normal people do when they're at a hospital."  
"Sherlock-"  
"No, you aren't coming. Stay here and I don't know, you might be able to over hear something, just stay here."

Letting out a sigh of defeat Emily slumped back against her pillow and watched as Sherlock lead Tristan out the door, just before she was about to allow herself to rest she was interrupted by a doctor. "Um, Emily Watson?"  
"Yes?"

Emily scanned the doctor quickly making her deductions, single, easy-going, has two German Shepherds, had a younger sister and moved to London a few months ago.

"Hello, I am Dr. Capal, I just need to do some tests, just relax." Emily watched as the doctor put a needle that had a water-like liquid into her arm, pain tingled all up her arm before her eyes started to blur.

She could feel her muscles relax as the liquid ran through her, a brief thought managed to escape her mind before darkness took her. She wondered about what Sherlock and Tristan would be getting up to and who would be a likely suspect for the murders, then it hit her, what if she was next?

* * *

_**Ok well I hope you enjoyed that and I will try and update soon, any reviews are appreciated and make my day! Thank you to all the lovely people who review, favorite and follow! It means a lot! **__**Ok well thank you again and I hope to update soon! Sincerely, **_

_**~221B Middle-Earth~**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I know this was a bit late so I hope it is ok and you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Sherlock or any of the names or locations, full rights to the BBC! Also, every five chapters I will be doing a flashback to when Emily was a little girl, if it doesn't work out I will stop, so any opinions will be helpful! Also, I will be going away nearly two weeks from now and I won't be back for around two weeks so I will try and update before I go. Moving on, I hope you enjoy this chapter and any reviews, follows or favourites make my day! Any grammar or spelling errors you find I apologize for and will correct upon sight, ok well, enjoy!**

* * *

As Emily snapped her eyes open, relief flooded through her, she was glad to still be at the hospital and not in a basement with some crazed killer standing over her. Scanning the room she let out a sigh, she was so bored and it had been almost three hours since Tristan and Sherlock had left and they probably wouldn't come back and see her, even if they did solve the case.

Bored, bored, bored! Was all she could hear her mind screaming at her, Emily tried to remember what Sherlock did when he was bored, oh that's it, he went on a case! But she wouldn't even be allowed out of bed. She spent the next few minutes listening to the clock above her, that's it.  
She was getting out of here.

Taking precaution, she slowly got up and made her way to the small toilets, she's stripped her hospital gown off and put on her dress jacket, jeans and her ankle boots.

As she jogged down the hall she didn't register the girl who was standing before her until she crashed into her, sending the woman's papers everywhere. "Oh my god! I am so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going!"

Emily looked up to the startled girl as a smile appeared on her face, "no it was my fault, I- I am Emily Watson, what's your name?" Emily said as she leant down and helped the girl pick up some of the papers. "Ebony, Ebony Lockhart, I am a nurse here. Actually, Emily Watson, I have heard that name before, just recently actually."

With a weak smile Emily stood up and gave the papers to Ebony, it was now she could get a good look at the girl, she had blue eyes and dark chocolate curled hair that was tied up in a pony-tail. She was wearing track pants and a plain black tee with a white overcoat flowing behind her with a few pens stuffed in the pockets.

Emily shoved her hands in her pockets while shifting her gaze to the open doors that lead out to the populated street. "I better get going,, you take care Ebony."  
"Yeah, you too."  
Without anymore words Emily power walked towards the doors and picked up a jog as she vanished into the crowds.

* * *

Emily took a long sip of her tea, letting the steaming liquid warm her up as she scrolled through her iPhone trying to find any suspects for this case whom she could investigate and maybe even prove guilty.

_Tuesday, two weeks ago Ernie Ills (aged 18) was found dumped in a sidewalk near the River Thames with his throat slit. Ernie was visiting his friend, Jamie Perk (aged 19) when he went missing the day before his body was found. I.G Lestrade is investigating the case and has claimed they are close to finding the murderer-_ obviously false, Emily thought to herself as she continued to read the blog. _But will have to work faster as Riley Lews (aged 15) who was visiting her mum, Katie Lews (aged 46) went missing two days ago. Riley's mum pleads for her daughter to be found before this murderer strikes again._

With a frustrated sigh Emily switched her phone off, tossing it in her pocket and leant back into her chair, staring off into mid-air. Slowly her eyes turned to the clock, rapidly getting up, muttering a small curse under her breath she rushed to the door; she had exactly half an hour before Sherlock would be back with Tristan. Wasting no time she rushed through the crowds, Riley Lew's image running through her brain.

* * *

"Emily, I know you're faking being asleep right now."  
Damn.

Resentfully Emily opened her eyes and sat up with a sigh her eyes taking in every detail of the two men in front of her. "Fine. I went to the cafe, but, I didn't find anything just names and ages, I would say we should interview Riley and Ernie's friend and mum and see-"  
"No."  
"Excuse me?"

Raising her eyebrow she turned to Tristan, he had a written expression on his face, worry, no, doubt. "The police found Riley Lews; she was alive, well, barely... But she will recover." Concern ran through Emily's body, wasn't this good news? Then it hit her, something else, something worse must have come up for them to be here.

"What- what happened?"  
"They found Riley Lew in a street and the murderer was there, Lestrade and his man shot him dead and supposedly saved Riley. The police saved her at one o'clock on the dot, which was the same time a nurse from the hospital went missing. Her name is Ebony Lockhart, she-"  
"Oh my god, I- I met her in the hallway when I was getting out- she- oh my god we have to get her out!"

Emily was already up out of her bed but Tristan grabbed her hand refusing to let go, irritated she sharply turned to him and met his blue eyes. "Emily this has to be taken with precaution, one wrong move and Ebony could die. Now, calm down and tell us, did you deduce anything about her, where she might be going?"  
Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and tried to get an image of Ebony, she hadn't actually deduced the girl on the spot but she was hoping she could through the image she had of her in her mind palace.

"Ok, she has a husband named Andy who is away on tour, she- she's unknowingly pregnant, she was getting off work at the time she was kidnapped and um, that's it, nothing else is of importance."  
"Right, Emily call your dad, we might need a doctor and then call Lestrade and tell him to get the rest of his least irritating officers and meet us at Blackfriars Bridge. Tristan, wait here with Emily then catch a cap there." Before anyone could ask questions Sherlock was gone.

* * *

As the cab pulled up Emily, Tristan and her father rather ungracefully jumped out of the cab and ran towards the slim figure of Sherlock Holmes. "Are the police behind you?"  
"They said they would be here in ten minutes." Sherlock ruffled his hair in frustration and turned around at least two times before he stopped dead and to know one in particular started speaking, his head swinging from side to side. "Ok, I'll go in and you wait here-"  
"No, Sherlock Tristan was right, we need backup, one stuff up and Ebony dies, can we really take that risk?"

Tossing her a glance Sherlock sighed in defeat and leant back against the stone wall, wrapping her arms around herself Emily watched the traffic passed as her hair whipped against her back, behind her she could hear her Dad and Tristan talking about nothing in particular and she couldn't help but think about what would happen to Ebony if they messed up.

* * *

The police had got there a few minutes after Sherlock explained what he wanted each of them to do and now they were waking in a poorly lighted underground tunnel, hiding in the dark. Each of them had split up into pairs and taken different exits, Sherlock and John were sitting opposite Emily and Tristan as they patiently waited. "How did Sherlock figure out he did the killings here?" Emily whispered over her shoulder to Tristan and couldn't help but think how dark his hair and eyes looked in the dark. "I did actually; it had to be close the River Thames as the body's showed up there and the hospital as he took his victims there. I deduced it would be closer to the Thames as he wouldn't want to be spotted with a dead body, I mean, he would get caught out. Then I ruled out all the improbable streets and narrowed it down to here. It was-"  
"Shh!"

Emily turned to Sherlock who had annoyed written all over him, "unless you want to get us all killed I would suggest you shut up!" Sherlock hissed at them earning him a small jab in the ribs from John.

But they all fell into silence as the muffled sound of footsteps echoed around the tunnel, Emily stepped back into Tristan as the killer walked past, carrying a knocked out Ebony. She watched as he roughly dropped her into a chair and grabbed some rope and tied her hands and ankles together and she couldn't help but think of how much it reminded her of her own nightmare she had a night ago.

For the whole time Emily had her eyes fixed on Sherlock, waiting for the signal, waiting for her opportunity to shoot this murderer and save Ebony and her child. She watched as slowly, Ebony woke up, her face was bruised and she had a few cuts scattered on her face but apart from that she seemed unharmed and Emily wanted to keep it that way.

"Where am I? What- what are you going to do with me."  
"What I did to all the rest, kill you then dump your body somewhere-"  
"Please! Please, I haven't done anything to you- I have never seen you before-"  
Ebony was cut off by a cracked laugh and watched intently as the he took a step towards Ebony before raising his hand- that's it. Before his hand could reach her cheek Emily stepped out "hey! Over here!" She shouted at him before aiming her gun and pulling the trigger.

The sound of the gun unfazed her, she could hear three sets of footsteps behind her and curses being whispered as Emily ran over to Ebony, rapidly untying her ropes as her dad rushed over to the dead killer. "Hey Ebony, Ebony, listen to me, it's ok, everything is ok." Emily whispered as she brought the girl into a hug, calming stroking her back as she could hear a Ebony sobbing.

"He's dead-"  
"Emily! What the hell were you thinking! If you had just waited-"  
"Waited for what? For her to be killed!? I don't think so Sherlock, not this time." Emily snapped back before helping Ebony get up. "I am taking her back up, I'll see you back at home Sherlock." Not wasting anytime Emily lead Ebony through the maze of tunnels and back up onto the streets.

* * *

"Are you sure your ok?"  
Emily pressed again but she got the same nod as the last time she asked, letting out a sigh Emily leant her back on Tristan who stiffened up but soon enough relaxed again. "Why do you think he targeted me?" Ebony stood in front of Emily and Tristan, her hands stuffed in her pockets. "I don't know some people target their victims and some are just crazy and take whoever they can."  
"Do you think I am safe now? I mean there were two of them out there,"  
"Don't worry, Sherlock will make sure they are all taken care of, are you going to be ok tonight? Do you want to come over just to keep you company?"

Ebony frowned and gently shook her head, "I'll be fine, I just wish Andy was home..."  
"Ebony?"  
A deep voice called out behind Ebony making her spin around and running into the arms of who Emily could only guess was Andy, he had bright blue eyes and pale skin with black hair that was cut short on his left side and grown long on the other side, curving around his jaw line. "This guy called Sherlock told me what happened and I had to come and see you."  
"Oh my god!"  
Ebony smiled and kissed Andy, a small smile still on her face.

Emily watched as Ebony turned to her and brought her into a hug "thank you so much Emily, I can't thank you enough!"  
"Your welcome and Ebony," Emily pulled back a small smile on her face "take a pregnancy test when you get home, yeah?"

Ebony had a confused look on her face but nodded and smiled grabbing Andy's hand and walking into the taxi that awaited them, they watched as the couple drove off into the starless night. "It makes you wonder why he did it."  
"Who?"  
"Marc Andrews, the killer, he must of had some motive."

Marc Andrews. The name sounded so familiar, grabbing her phone Emily did a Google search on him and let out a small sigh. "He did have a motive, Marc's daughter, Bell died at the hospital, she was dying from cancer. She died and guess who her nurse was,"  
"Ebony?"  
"Correct. But nothing could be done, the cancer was too far along."  
"So why did her kill Ernie and try to kill that Riley chick?"

Emily scrolled down along further and quickly scanned the page, "Ernie's friends cancer could be stopped, so could Riley's mum and Ebony was their nurse, I guess he got angry as his daughter couldn't be saved and he wanted the patients to know the loss he felt so he killed whatever meant a lot to them, he probably blamed Ebony for what happened."  
"Wow. I don't think I have heard of anyone that crazy."  
"Welcome to my life." Emily smiled up at Tristan just as her phone rang.

"Emily?"  
"Sherlock, hey, Tristan and I found the motive, he wanted-"  
"I know what the motive is Em, I just wanted to say I was sorry for what I did, you were right to step in."  
"Is that and apology? From Sherlock Holmes?"  
"Funny. Want fish and chips for tea?"  
Emily couldn't help but smile, "sure, I'll see you at Baker Street."

The next sound she heard was the beeping of the dial tone, putting her phone back into the pocket of her coat Emily turned to Tristan, the smile still on her face. "You staying for tea?"  
"If I am invited."  
"Of course you are, now, come on." Emily hailed a cab and slipped in followed by Tristan, automatically she rested her head on Tristan's shoulder, slowly closing her eyes. "Promise me that you'll never leave me."

Rather startled Emily opened her eyes and turned to him, "where did that come from?"  
"Just do it, no matter what happens, you'll never leave me."  
"You know I'll never leave you, but what is-  
"Nothing. Just- just forget it."

Knowing once he had spoken she wouldn't get anything out of him, Emily returned to her original position and felt her muscles relax as the cab drove them back to Baker Street.

* * *

**Ok so I hoped you liked that chapter, any reviews, follows or favorites mean a lot and I want to thank everyone who has done that so far, you keep my inspired! Well to next time, kind regards,  
****~221B Middle-Earth~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

**I am going to be honest I had a little trouble writing this, I just hope you enjoy it! Ok so this is a special chapter going back into Emily's childhood when she was around four. I do not own any characters, all rights to the BBC! Also, I got a few ideas for this chapter from Tumblr so I take no credit for those. Please leave a review, follow or favourite, it means a lot and makes my day! Please leave feedback for this chapter and if I should do a special chapter every five chapters and if you enjoyed it! Ok well, that's about all, so I hope you enjoy this special chapter.**

* * *

Sherlock watched as person after person people entered 221B and sat down to get a warm 'Merry Christmas' from John as they entered. As soon as people stepped in they immediately made their way over to the little toddler sitting on the floor, happily playing with her toys.

"How are you Emily? Oh, you've grown a lot since I last saw you!" Molly beamed as Emily glanced up, offered a small smile and continued to play with her toys. Slowly Molly got up and made her way over to Sherlock, _oh great_ he thought with a sigh as he slowly rose, putting on his best fake smile. "Sherlock, hi how-"  
"Bored. But do please tell me about your new boyfriend; Timothy is his name isn't it? Hmm, might want to check what he has been up to these past few years. Now if you don't mind, excuse me while I go and talk to John and see how much longer I have to put up with a bunch of idiots in my flat."

Sherlock found John talking to one of his old friends, Emily bobbing up and down on his hip now playing with her toy wolf. "John, I need to talk to you, I-"  
"Sherlock I am in the middle of a conversation, can it wait?"  
"Well, actually-"  
"Don't answer, just take Emily and entertain yourself, do an experiment or something."

Sherlock opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it and gently took Emily and sat her on his hip, taking her into another room. Putting her down on the floor, Sherlock watched with a mix of curiosity and boredom as Emily turned to him and reached her hands up towards him. "What? Are you bored too? Hmm, I wouldn't be surprised; I would think you have a higher IQ than some of the people here, although that wouldn't be hard."

As he talked Emily sat on his lap, watching him intently, "hide and seek, can we play hide and seek?" Sherlock glanced down at the younger girl before nodding his head, "ok go and hide." Before she bounded off through the crowd of people, her blonde curls and dress bobbing in time with her step, she had simply smiled at him. A smile that for a split second, reminded Sherlock of a younger version of himself, a version that was more sentimental and less isolated.

* * *

"Sherlock, where is Emily?'  
Throwing himself up from his nap, still in a daze Sherlock scanned the room, waiting for his eyes to once again be in focus before he answered. "Oh, we were playing hide an seek and she went somewhere over there."

"Ok, well, why aren't you trying to find her?" Slowly arching his eyebrow Sherlock sat up straighter, a confused look on his face, "wait, I have to find her?"  
"Oh my god, so you are telling me my daughter has been hiding for an hour!?"  
"Well, when you say it like that."  
"Oh my god."

John shook his head before looking up again, clenching his left hand, he turned on his heel and went in search for Emily leaving Sherlock still dazed on the bed. Getting up, he followed John and found Emily quietly sitting on her mums' lap, John holding her stuffed wolf beside her. "Ok, well, I think it is time for presents! Emily how about you hand them out." Mrs. Hudson warmly smiled as she sat down in John's chair.

With a broad smile, Emily, holding Johns hand, picked up the first present, "it's for Molly," slowly walking over to her, Emily extended the gift and Molly took it with a grateful 'thank you.'

After a while all the gifts had been given out, with help from Mrs. Hudson, Emily had gotten her parents a photo of her, her parents and Sherlock all sitting around Sherlock's chair for Johns birthday.  
"I guess that's all, I don't know about everyone else but I am starving!" With nods or agreement everyone got up and shuffled to the table, Sherlock pouted as he sat down, John had thrown out all of his experiments to make room for the table, just so everyone would come over and be happy. Typical.

"Sherlock,"  
Casting a glance down, Emily held a present that had been neatly wrapped between her hands; slowly she placed it on Sherlock's lap, a wide grin remaining on her pale face. Shock ran thought Sherlock's body, the only person who had gotten him a gift, the only present he got a gift from each year was from John, no one else bothered. After a while of staring at it he took it and unwrapped it to find a handwritten and drawn card stuck onto of a Bunsen burner.

"Merry Christmas Sherly! I heard you broke your old Bunsen burner so mum and I went and got this one for you!" The whole time Emily spoke, she never stopped smiling, sitting there still shocked, Sherlock picked Emily up and sat her on his lap planting a small kiss on the top of her head. "Thank you Emily, I love it."  
"Anything else you would like to say Sherlock?"

Looking up at John he rolled his eyes and looked down at Emily again, "sorry for forgetting to look for you in our little game." The whole table filled with laughs, but Sherlock couldn't hear them, all he could focus on was this wonderful person sitting on his lap.

* * *

After everyone had finished eating Sherlock got up and retreated to the lounge room, plopping himself in his chair, he closed his eyes, put his slender hands up to his chin and went to his mind-palace.

Lestrade had given him a small case, it was rather easy, Sherlock just needed to figure out the motive and he would have this case wrapped up, _of course!_ Suddenly all the pieces connected. "JOHN! I FIGURED IT OUT! Oh sh-" Jumping out of his chair, he opened his mouth to alert John of his theory, but as he got up he could feel something below trip him up, enormous bursts of laughter filled the room as Sherlock face-planted.

"It's not funny! Who did that anyway!?" Getting up, Sherlock saw Lestrade was filming a broad smile on his face, glancing down at his shoes he could see both of his laces tied up into a massive knot. "Ok, who did that!?" A small shuffle in the corner of his eyes made Sherlock turn to see Emily, a wicked smile on her face.

"I can't wait to see what you two are like when she is older Sherlock."  
"Neither can I."  
As much as Sherlock wanted to hide it, a small smile passed his face, Emily stumbled over to him, climbing into his lap and curling up against him, "I think someone needs a nap."

Carefully John scooped Emily of Sherlock and carried her into their room, soon followed by Mary. "Did you figure it out?"  
"Figure what out? Not to trust a toddler? Yes."  
Lestrade gave a small chuckle before he continued, "I mean the case, did you figure out the motive?"  
"Tim Leon was clearly in it for the money, but, once gave the painting to his bidder, known to us as Fred Swilm, he didn't want the risk of someone hunting him down so he shot Tim and this is where he is currently hiding."

Passing a note of paper into Lestrade's hand, Sherlock made his way over to where John and Mary were leaning over Emily, "I still can't believe she is here." Sherlock found himself whispering to no one in particular.  
"I know what you mean, we better leave her to sleep, she has had a big day."

* * *

As everyone left Sherlock set up his Bunsen burner and started a new experiment, "oh come on, Sherlock I just cleaned up."  
"You don't live here anymore, so your argument is invalid."  
A small laugh than silence.

"John,"  
"Hmm,"  
"You know, no matter what you do- she is going to get involved with this life of yours, the danger, the cases, she is showing signs or early development already, I could-"  
"No. I want her to have a normal, safe-"  
"I know John, it's just, normal, safe, they aren't aspects that are in your lifestyle, I think, if you want her to be safe you have to let me educate her, at least then, she will know what to do-"  
"Just- let me talk it over with Mary, oh god, I need sleep, Emily has had us up till two in the morning, saying someone is there, watching her, anyway, I am going to bed, night."  
"Good night John." Was all Sherlock said before silence once again filled the room.

* * *

**Ok so I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! Just a reminder I will not be able to post for a few weeks since I am away, so sorry again for that. Follow, Favourite or leave a review, it means a lot and I want to thank everyone who has done that already, you guys are amazing! Ok well, until next time! Sincerely,**

**~221B Middle-Earth~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! Ok so I got back from my holiday yesterday and I must say I found this chapter really easy to write… I hope it is an easy read as well! I got a few followers and favourites for my special chapter so I will continue doing it ****If you have an idea, opinion or anything else I would love to hear from you, I also would appreciate constructive criticism! Any grammar or spelling mistakes I make I am deeply sorry for! I try my best to find and correct them! I do not own any of these characters, full rights to the BBC! Ok with that, enjoy!**

* * *

"Emily... Emily you're late for school... Again... Emily Rose Watson! Up, now!" Burring her head deep into her pillow, Emily let out a frustrated groan before she lifted her head up, a wet patch where her mouth had been. "Ew, wait, how long have you been standing there?"

Sherlock sat down in the corner giving his shoulders a shrug, he glanced around the room, which she must admit looked worse than it ever had. "A few minutes, I want to do an experiment with Salvia late today and well, you provided me with what I needed. Anyway, you should get to school, tenth time late this month, shouldn't sit well with your parents."

Ignoring him, Emily (with a lot of moaning and drawn out sighs) made her way out of bed and gathered some jeans and a top off the floor and was about to put her jeans on when she glanced over at Sherlock. "Um, privacy would be appreciated,"  
"Oh, right, I'll be in the living room."

Waiting till she heard the delicate sound of her door closing as she slipped on her black jeans, top and tried to retain her wild curls into a high pony tail, only just succeeding. Putting on her socks, Emily hobbled out of her room, heading to the kitchen and placed a grabbed of already made toast and stuffed it in her mouth as she went back into the living room.

"Got a case today Sherl?"  
"Hopefully, I'll text you if require your assistance, which is unlikely."  
Tossing a small tsk at Sherlock, Emily put her boots on, threw on her coat and grabbed her bag, "Just remember who won that game of deductions!"  
"I would have won if you hadn't started first!" He yelled from his seat, Emily turned on her heel and unlocked the door, meeting Sherlock's face before she closed the door a small 'bye Sherlock' escaped her lips as she bobbled down the stairs, preparing herself for the tedious day ahead.

* * *

The truth was the only reason Emily actually made the effort to go to school was because of Tristan, everything else was... Well, boring. Many times she and Sherlock had tried to convince her parents that she would be better off staying home and letting Sherlock teach her... It didn't end nearly as well as Emily and Sherlock had hoped it would. So she was forced to go to this boring school, filled with boring subjects and painfully boring people.

As she opened the door to the office cool air brushed passed her, making Emily wrap her fragile arms around herself in attempts to keep warm. "Hi, um, Emily Watson, my first class is Algebra-"  
"You're late, Mr. Bing won't be happy. Sign in here then head to class." Giving a brief nod, Emily signed the paper, then exited the building and headed to her class.

It was an understatement to say that Mr. Bing, one of the teachers that hated her the most even though she was one of his smartest pupils, save Tristan, was unspent when she showed up late. "Miss Watson, late again are we? I hope you studied for our test?"  
Great.

If Emily wasn't a genius she swears she would be failing all her classes due to her lack of time she spent practicing. "Of course, what else would I have been doing all weekend?" A small smile crept on her face at how ironic it all was, slowly she made her way next to Tristan and gracefully sat down, both of them exchanging a mischievous grin.

"Ok, now that we are all here... You have an hour, time starts now!"

Everyone rapidly started the test, well, everyone except the only two geniuses in the room who slowly looked around before starting the test, it usually only took them ten minutes or so to complete the test, but that was if they were going slow.

* * *

It was halfway through the test, Emily and Tristan had finished twenty minutes ago and were passing the time by whispering deductions about their fellow pupils. That was when she heard the soft piano introduction of My Immortal by Evanescence and cast a glance down at her phone before unlocking it.

**One unread message from SH **

**From: SH  
To: EW  
Emily, I need you to swing by Molly's after school and ask to see Robert Lils body. SH**

As much as she wanted not to, a small smile passed across her face as she read the text and showed Tristan with caution, the last thing she needed was an after school detention.

* * *

The day seemed to go by in a blur, Emily only had one more subject after lunch and then she would get to go and hopefully go in a case, oh how she could use a case right now.

Searching for his ocean blue eyes, she located him sitting behind a wall, his legs spread out all on the marble ground. It was fair enough to say not many people liked their whole lives being explained out in front of their friends so quite often they wouldn't allow the two geniuses sit with them, which didn't bother them much, they would rather be with each other than sitting down to a table of idiots. As she quietly sat down next to Tristan on the floor and uncomfortably nibbled on her chicken salad sandwich, only taking a few pity mouthfuls before putting it back down again. "I honestly don't know how you can eat so little, I know 'digestion slows you down' but you need to eat."  
"The cases-"  
"I know, I know, the cases are more important, god, you sound like Sherlock."

Emily let Tristan's words settle into her skin before she opened her mouth only to think better and close it once again before taking another small mouthful of her sandwich.

Scanning the room, she could spot a particular girl that every now and again try to show her up, Alice Willow, her parents are still cheating on each other, but are quite wealthy and if she was forced to use one kind word to describe Alice it would be bratty, and that's being kind.

Letting out a breath, Emily didn't know she was holding, she watched as Alice sat down with her group of phonies, completely ignoring her, but, that was the way she preferred it after all. "Em I got to go, but promise you won't go to St. Bart's without me?"

Getting up, Emily nodded with a broad smile on her face, "promise."

* * *

Emily was right. The class went quickly and she was currently at her lockers, stuffing her books into her bag even though she knew she wouldn't touch them. "So freak, I see-"  
"No. What I see is your parents are still cheating on each other, please stop annoying me and deal with your problems."

Turning her back to Alice, she made her way down the hall and it was then she crashed into Tristan. "Ey! What's the big rush?"  
"Nothing. I just want to get out of here and go and investigate whatever Sherlock's wants, you ready?" Tristan just nodded and followed her out the doors onto the populated streets.

* * *

"So, what's his name?"  
"Um, Robert Lils?"  
With a small shuffle Molly lead the two through the hall and into the room where the poor mans body was being held. Molly unzipped the bag, revealing his torso, "why did Sherlock send you down here?"  
"Honestly? I don't know, he just said come and check the body out, must be something unusual about it."

Tristan circled the body, his eyes flickering all over the pale corpse while Emily examined his factual features; dark messy hair, a hawk like now which reminded her of Mycroft and his eyes were a dim hazel. It wasn't until she moved around to the top of his head she could see a dent at the back, calling Tristan over they both examined the wound. "You reckon this was how he died?"  
"You mean murdered? Yes, I don't see any other wounds on his body."

"Do you think we should go back to Sherlock and report?"  
"Yes, well, I reckon we should go and get his file, no doubt Lestrade and his team gave Sherlock this case, they will basically throw Roberts file at us." With a small smile Emily thanked Molly and headed to the police office.

* * *

"Emily! Tristan! Lovely to see you again! What can I do for you?" The pair walked into the office with a broad smile on their faces. "Hey Lestrade, we are picking up a file for Sherlock, Robert Lils?"  
Confusion passed over the inspectors faces as he turned around, checking for anyone else before turning back.

"Why does Sherlock want Robert Lils file? We solved that case a few days ago." Emily turned to Tristan, the difference was he just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Lestrade. "I don't know, he just had us go and take a look at the body, but, being Sherlock he could be doing anything."  
Lestrade let out a small chuckle before walking behind the desk and grabbing the file, gently handing it to Emily.

* * *

"Sherlock! Are you home?!"  
"What on earth took you so long!?"  
Sherlock's yell seemed to echo through the flat as he basically threw himself off his chair and snatched the files of Emily. "'Thanks' might be appreciated Sherlock," Emily muttered under her breath as she and Tristan plopped down on the couch.

With fascination and a hint of anger and confusion, she watched as Sherlock scanned the pages before tossing them in the air and slowly they drifted down the floor. "Sherlock, Lestrade said this case was solved, why are you looking at his file, if I may ask?"  
"Shut up!" Was the only answer they got out of the detective for a while.

"Sherlock... You need to tell us what is going on, after that we will leave you alone, promise." With a defiant sigh, Sherlock slowly got up, his fingers massaging his temples. "Doesn't it seem a bit funny? Riley Lews? Saved. Ebony Lockhart? Saved. Robert Lils? Save initials as Riley Lews, doesn't it seem... Fishy?"  
"Fishy?"

Ignoring Emily's smirk he flopped himself back on the chair, mumbling a small "never using that word again,' under his breath.

"Right, well, he won't be doing much talking now so we might as well finish that history project." With a nod, Tristan followed Emily up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I am hoping to update soon! Any else like Evanescence? I know I say it a lot but it really does mean a lot when you guys support me by leaving reviews, favourite or follow and I thought I would just let you know ****Ok well, hopefully, I will talk to you guys soon, sincerely,**

**~221B Middle-Earth~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Ok so firstly I would just like to thank Bluemisery for giving me a ton of support and even this brilliant idea! I also want to thank everyone else for following/favouriting and leaving reviews, I was literally screaming whenever I got an email :P Also, I regret to inform the next chapter might take a while, I am taking part in the NaNoWriMo, it is just basically where you set a goal of how many words and you have a month to do it, so that will be taking up all my time but I will still try to update during that period ****I own nothing from this chapter, full rights to the BBC and Bluemisery for the idea, if you guys want anything else written just leave a review! Well, enough of my chatter, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Everything was in position. Lestrade and his men were seated strategically around the pub, each of them warily casting glances at her every now and again; doing exactly what she told them not to do, idiots.

"Are you ok? You look a bit... Distant?" Snapping her thoughts back into reality, she meet the gaze of the man in front of her, at first his tanned complexion and hazel eyes looked inviting, but every time she looked at him all she could see where the bodies, so many bodies. "Sorry, I just thought... Never mind, so Edward tell me more about yourself."

As she shifted her gaze out of the corner of her blue eye, she could see his mouth moving, but she couldn't hear any words. This was the their last chance to catch him, Lestrade had tried a few times before, but he always seemed to slip away and more bodies showed up.

Tristan was watching her, his intent blue eyes, drilling into her, he had protested, screaming saying she wouldn't be safe, but they hardly had another choice unless they made Sally do it. The mere thought sent a smirk to Emily's lips. "So, what about you? What do you do in your spare time?"

Turning back to him, she innocently tilted her head, her smile slipping from her lips, "oh you know, track down murders, Psychopaths, serial killers and give them what they deserve, you want to know who I am currently hunting down? I'll give you a clue, I am looking at him. I know what you did Edward."

Silence passed before he flipped the table, running for the door. Letting out a groan and muttering a small curse to herself she got up and followed him; only to find Lestrade with his gun aimed directly at Edward's forehead.

* * *

"Emily! I am so glad your safe!" Emily turned around to meet Tristan, wrapping his arms tightly around her, letting out a small giggle she looked up to be greeted by his warm features. "Why are you so..."

Trying to find the right word she paused, thinking, but nothing came to mind, "you know nothing could have happened to me, right?"  
"I know, I just... Emily-"

"Emily Watson! Well, if this isn't my pleasure." A tall guy called out to her as he jogged towards her and Tristan, roughly halting in front of them. "Excuse me, but who are you?"  
Emily was a but taken back to see how Tristan was getting protective, he was acting... Weird, well wired for him anyway. "Where are my manners? Please forgive me, I am Alistair, I just recently moved here and well, I am doing work experience, I just wanted to thank you for helping us catch that physco, that was something special..."

A weak smile played on her face as she looked up at him, he had greenish eyes, a pale glow that matched his sandy brown hair while complementing his pearly white teeth. Scanning him she rapidly placed a few things about him.  
_Dog lover, seventeen, mum died when he was born, only-child, came to London by self, intelligent, dan-_ cutting off her gaze, she once again cast her eyes up at him and it she could have sworn he looked older than seventeen but she reminded herself that some people just mature faster than others.

"No need to thank me, glad I could put that filth away, this is my best friend, Tristan."  
The two exchanged a stiff look before Tristan spoke up, "you're the new kid at school, think I have seen you around, anyway, Emily we should get back home... Sherlock will be bouncing off the walls in anticipation."

Letting out a small laugh, she simply nodded her head, "yeah, I might bump into you guys again at school, well, see you tomorrow." Once she had bid Alistair a small 'goodnight' she followed Tristan off the streets and together, they made their way to 221B, in utter silence.

* * *

"Ah, Emily! I need your help in an experiment; I am doing-"  
"Not now Sherlock."  
With a loud sigh Emily threw herself on the couch, not keeping the stress and annoyance from her voice, what was the point? He could easily read how she was feeling by just casting a glance at her. "Oh boy troubles? Not my division. Ask Mrs Hudson or your mum, wouldn't bother with your dad, he is rubbish at that sort of stuff."

Sherlock Holmes was giving her advice about boy troubles, wow, she really was desperate. Ignoring the detective, she slowly got up and slumbered to her room, shutting the door behind her.

All day, how could Tristan avoid her all day? He had even suffered through sitting with a bunch of idiots at lunch. Realizing that these thoughts were draining her, she hurried her head under her mass of pillows and let sleep claim her.

* * *

The ringing of her iPhone brought her out of her slumber, letting out a loud moan she grabbed her phone and answered the call from the unknown number without thinking. "Is this Emily Watson?"  
Raising her eyebrows, she was caught slightly off guard, the voice was familiar, but she couldn't instantly place it.

"Who is asking?"  
"Emily, it's Alistair, I was-"  
"Where the hell did you get my number!?"  
Silence.

"I got it from a friend at the station, anyway, I was-"  
"Was it Anderson?"  
"Does it matter?"

Letting out a sigh, Emily rolled back onto her back and listened to Alistair's deep voice, "I was wondering, if maybe, you were free tonight? I'll pick you up at seven and we can go and see a movie-"  
"Are you asking me out?"  
"Depends."

Letting her eyes flutter around the room she could feel her cheeks redden, she had never been asked on a date before, no other guy had even taken an interest in her, well, until now. She could feel butterflies fly around in her stomach, _calm down! He hasn't officially said he is taking you out; get a hold of yourself woman!_

"So, seven sound good?"  
"See you then."

* * *

It had only taken her ten minutes to get ready, that was much slower than it usually took her, Emily was hoping a tee and jeans was 'dressy' enough for a date it wasn't like she had a closet overflowing with dresses waiting to be worn. Promptly, she had drawn her hair back into a high pony, she would have put on makeup, it was just she didn't own any, plus, her pale complexion rarely fitted with any sort of make- up.

It was only when she stopped thinking out her clothes; she realized she was pacing the flat, _clam down! You've never been worried about guys before, just act completely unlike you and you will be fine._ Sighing at her own thoughts, Emily leant against the wall, watching as the clock moved closer and closer to seven o'clock. With excitement and a hint of worry, she rushed down the stairs and stepped out onto the steps, only to be greeted by Alistair's warm smile.

"Sorry, I'm- wow, you look amazing, loving the tee and jeans look." Giving a small smile, Emily made her way over to him, his blonde curls were messily placed and he was wearing black jeans, a tee and a fitting black leather jacket that hanging over the side of his motorbike. "As I said, sorry I'm late, but, ah, you ready to go?" Giving a small nod, Emily hopped on the bike, slipping on the helmet Alistair had given her and wrapped her hands tightly around his waist.

The wind ripped through her hair as Alistair pulled out onto the road.

After the first few minutes Emily hadn't let her grip loosen, if anything she had tightened it, but once they were nearly there the feeling of the wind against her face and running through her hair she dropped her arms and rested her head on his shoulders. All these feelings were new and honestly scared Emily, she had never felt these kinds of feelings towards a guy, of course she cared for Tristan, but not in this sort if way.

So deep in her thoughts, Emily hadn't even registered they had stopped, with a small amount of hesitance she got off the bike and gave her helmet to Alistair, whom had a broad smile on his face. "So, want to go and see a movie first or go to dinner?"  
"Movie definitely."  
"As you wish." At the same time, they both let out little bursts of laughter, letting Alistair lead her to the cinema, Emily could feel a small blush pass over her cheeks. _Maybe this won't be so bad._

* * *

In the end they went and saw a movie about all these killings that ended up being done by all these supernatural creatures, Emily had deduced the whole plot line, but Alistair enjoyed it and said he was totally blown away by the plot twist, which ended up being her best friend had done all the killings.

The wind wrapped around Emily, sending direct chills through her body, she hadn't even shivered before Alistair brought her in, wrapping his arm around her. Casting a glance up at him, she gently rested her head on his shoulder, only removing it when they entered the restaurant, ironically, it wasn't Angelo's but it soon made up for it when she saw the menu. "Can I get you two anything?"  
"I'll have a glass of lemonade and the stake, rare."  
Emily watched as the blond-haired waitress took his order and gave a small wink at him before glancing at Emily with a bored look on her face.

"I'll get water and the chicken salad, thanks." Without another word the waitress turned on her heel and headed towards the kitchen. "So, tell me about yourself, all I have gathered is that you hunt scum-bags in your spare time and the school you go to, so, enlighten me."  
Giving a small smile, Emily fiddled with her fingers under the table, worry flowing through her mind.

"You probably know, Sherlock Holmes, he is basically my second dad, he got me into this sort of... Life? I guess, you've already met Tristan, my best friend, my dad is a doctor and used to serve in the army and my mum is a nurse. And I'm really nervous right now, that's really everything you need to know, so, your turn."  
_My dad is a doctor and my mum is a nurse, you failed to mention your mum used to be an assassin who shot Sherlock in the chest, oh, and your flatmate is a detective who solves cases instead of getting high. Failing to mention that stuff Emily, well done._

Deciding that it would be better if Alistair thought her family was normal, Emily ignored her thoughts and listened as Alistair spoke, even though she already knew everything he was saying. "Well, as you know I just moved here, I would like it if you excuse me not talking about my past, it's a bit of a buzz-kill. I love dogs and own a Dalmatian named Spock and I, also, am nervous to be sitting across a beautiful, intelligent and funny woman."

* * *

The whole night had been a blur of laughing and cheesy flirting; to be honest the whole experience really surprised Emily. With a slowish walking pace they made it to the front door, the night air was freezing, as it always way but Emily couldn't even feel it. "I had fun,"  
"Me too, we should... Do it again."

Slowly nodding Emily opened the door, what happened next was the last thing she expected.

As she turned back to face Alistair, slowly, his lips found hers and for that moment, the world seemed to slow down around them and for that one moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

**How was it? Please review or follow/favorite or feel free to drop a PM and have a chat. As I said before I will try and update soon but my deepest apologizes if I get consumed by NaNoWriMo! I just also want to quickly thank all you lovely people who leave comments or follow/favorite, it really does make me ecstatic! Sincerely,  
****~221B Middle-Earth~**


End file.
